Question: ${2} \div {1} = {?}$
Explanation: We can think of ${2} \div {1}$ as dividing $2$ circles into groups of $1$ : How many groups are there? There are $2$ groups of $1$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${2} \div {1} = {2}$